Avengers Evolution
by Crutey
Summary: The story of the Avengers set in Evolution verse so most powers come in some way from mutants. based on Ultimates, review please.


**Cap?**

**"…And you're sure this will work?" asked Fury as he rubbed his chin with his gloved hand.**

**"You know I would never put Cap in danger, I'm telling you this is the best chance we've ever had of saving him" growled Wolverine as he sat in Xavier's office at the mansion talking to Nick Fury who came by after Wolverine requested a meeting with him.**

**"I'll level with you Logan, I'm not sure about this but I have been given the job to create a new government sanctioned group in case of another Apocalypse like incident, so far things haven't been going great…you have a go" said Fury as he pushed his chair back and walked towards the door.**

**XXX**

**Dr. Bruce Banner was working hard in his lab as he looked through a microscope and added a drop of the blood taken from Captain America, his face lit up as the sample changed before his eyes.**

**"Betty, I did it" said Banner as he smiled wildly as he held the phone to his ear "Captain America's blood has Amalgamated with the sample from Weapon X, yes it's fine, we've done it Betty. We can cure all disease, all wounds…we can cure your cancer."**

XXX

"Time!" yelled Quicksilver as he crossed the red line with a huge grin on his face.

"3.5 seconds….you're getting faster" said one of the tech staff with a big smile "Unfortunately Scarlet Witch beat you on points."

"What you gotta be kidding me I finished waaaay faster then her" said Pietro as he suddenly appeared next to the man in the control booth and scanned his eyes over the read out.

"We all know you're faster Quicksilver but she saved more civilians and caused less collateral damage" said Fury with a smile as he entered into the room with Wanda.

"You'll have to do better brother" said Wanda as she playfully taunted Pietro.

"Oh…Nick is so hot I just want to jump on him…" began Pietro as he vanished from the room and then re-entered with Wanda's open diary. Wanda blushed as red as her costume before she blasted him with a hexbolt freezing him to the spot.

"Okay…Sorry" said Pietro as he threw the book to Wanda, she caught it and embarrassed shoved the worn diary into her coat with a weak smile at Fury.

"I still passed right….I'm S.H.I.E.L.D?" asked Pietro as he scanned the face of Fury for any sign of a hint which of course Fury didn't give.

"Yes Were in" said Wanda with a big smile "Unfortunately Toad, Avalance, Blob and Pyro still have a lot of training to do apparently" said Wanda as she saw Pietro trying to stifle his happiness, Pietro always tried to keep up his cooler than thou persona which didn't always work.

"SowereS.H.I.E.L.Dagentsthen?Whendowegetourguns?" asked Pietro who was so barely able to hold the excitement that his words blended together.

"Actually Quicksilver we have a special assignment for you…" said Fury with a rare smile.

Xxx

"So what do you think Caliban?" asked Wolverine with hope in his voice as he looked over the ice cold mist which flowed around the room.

Caliban was silent as he stood with his eyes closed rubbing his hands over the glass which was cold to the touch, he made a deep noise deep in his throat before slowly opening his large grey eyes. "I have already begun to work…it will be difficult but he should be fine" said Caliban with a very weak smile.

"Did you hear that Cap…I promised you and now you're going to be fine" said Wolverine as he smiled before wiping the emotion from his face, Logan never liked showing emotion so he reduced it whenever he could even though he had never been happier.

"Logan we need to talk…." Said Fury as he placed his hand on Logan's shoulder "….I know how you feel and I know this was your plan but the higher ups have decided that maybe it would be best if you stay away from this project."

"What? Why?"

"The reason this project was being set up was the government felt we should be prepared in case of another incident like Apocalypse or the Magneto affair…many believe that the President is being influenced by Xavier so were trying to distance ourselves from the X-men…I'm sorry but I'll try to keep you involved as much as I can." Said Fury as he looked at the floor and shook Logan's hand, Logan growled and walked out of the room.

"Good luck Fury, I think you'll need it."

XXX

"I'm not sure about this Banner" said Doctor Hank Pym as he ran his eyes over the computer screen.

"This is our best chance Pym, this Super Soldier formula is great…we've took the original formula or should I say what was left of the original formula and mixed it with Mutant DNA, Weapon X, Pitor Rasputin, Frederick Dukes and Victor Creed. This formula will create the ultimate Soldier for this project…all we need to do is expose the sample to Gamma Radiation and then we will be able to administer it to a subject and the…"

"Look Banner I know I've read the reports but I'm still not sure…it should be tested more" began Pym before he was cut off.

"I wish we could test it more Hank but there's no time for further tests… anyway how's the giant man formula?" asked Banner as he tried to change the subject.

"It's great…I extracted the DNA strands from Janet and altered it so the thing that enables her to shrink to Wasp size will allow me to grow to gigantic size" Hank began to extract his samples from the refrigerator as Bruce Banner looked on.

'_This is your chance Banner he never lets you out of his sight…Do it now' _Screamed a head in Banner's mind, Bruce eyed Hank nervously as he continued to talk and jammed a large syringe into his own arm releasing the entire contents just as Hank turned round.

"You okay Bruce? You look a little shaken" asked Pym with a worried look.

"I'm going to be just fine" smiled Banner as he began to tinker with the giant Gamma ray.

XXX

"I'm afraid it's not good news Tony…there's nothing we can do…I'm sorry" said Dr Kinross over the videophone.

"It's fine Doctor I wasn't holding out much hope…Thank you anyway" said Tony Stark as he hung up the phone and took a drink of his Vodka, he was too young to drink legally but he was the CEO of Stark enterprises, an 19 year old genius orphan who was probably one of the richest men in the world so no one was going to tell him what to do. Tone set down his drink and dialled another number on his video phone as a young man in a loud Hawaiian shirt popped up on screen.

"Yow what's up my daddy-O?" said Forge with a smile.

"Forge I would hate to spoil your good mood but the tumour is inoperable…I need to know how your work is going" said Stark with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I'm glad you asked Dude…I'm all finished, Iron Man is ready to roll" said Forge with a smile as he pointed the camera to a red and gold suit of armour.

"Good…hopefully Fury will be as pleased as I am".

XXX

"I don't believe this…you're telling me it's 2005" asked Steve Rogers as he drank the last dregs from his cup of coffee.

"It's a shock to the system I know but we have to focus, do you accept the position?" asked Fury as he took the file back from Captain America.

"I have too, there's nothing else for me…Mary's dead, Bucky is in a retirement home, the only thing I got left is being Captain America. I will get over the shock eventually but at the moment I just want something to distract myself…so tell me about my team"

"You have already met Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Tony Stark will become Iron Man…he's got technology at least twenty years ahead of anything we've even thought of. Hank and Janet Pym will be Giant Man and The Wasp one can grow to giant sizes whilst the other has superstrength, can shrink, fly and release ionic blasts she calls the wasp sting. Hawkeye is on another mission at the moment but he is possibly the world's greatest athlete, Olympic gold medallist in every sport he tries. Bruce Banner is unable to attend at the moment but he is the scientist who we have put in charge of creating more super soldiers" said Fury as he motioned to the group assembled in the main hanger through a window.

"Who's this Thor?" asked Captain America as he pulled out a sheet of paper with the photo of a man with long blonde hair.

"We meant to remove that…Thor was a perspective member, Super Strong and we mean super, it still isn't clear how he got his powers, he's probably a mutant but he says he is the god Thor of Asgard son of Odin and we cant trace him any further then ten years ago. He is one of those do-gooder types and refused to join the team unless the president cancelled all of the world debt owed to America.

XXX

Meanwhile in the lab…

Bruce Banner sat in the chair of his machine taking a last few deep breaths before he pressed the on button. It clicked into place as the machine gave an audible low hum as power coursed through it's circuits. 5-4-3-2-1, the beam shot out and hit Banner causing him to shudder uncontrollably as the power passed through him, he screamed as warning sirens began to blare, the machine was overloading.

XXX

"Sir we've just gotten word that there's been an accident in Banners lab" said the nameless agent of SHIELD.

"Is Banner okay?"

"Sir you maybe have to decide that for yourself, look out of your window" said the agent.

Fury turned slowly to stare from the window at a giant green hulking creature who let out a roar and jumped from the roof of one of the buildings opposite through the wall of another building. Fury slammed his hand down onto a large red button which opened a direct link to Captain America's team.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE"

To Be Continued…


End file.
